Bridging Point
by Master Solo
Summary: Nuren Lah goes from Supreme Commander to Shamed One to mother of a Yuuzhan Vong with talent in the Force. Prequel to The Final Battle and same universe as Chume Ta's Trials.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. If I did, you'd see stuff like Yuuzhan Vong and YJK action figures and tattoo kits in places like Wal-Mart and you'll be able to watch YJK and NJO as animated series with bonuses you don't see in the books. However, my OC's are mine, as are drawings of them that I might put up, so you gotta talk me into letting you use them.

Title: Bridging Point

Summary: Nuren Lah was once a great warrior, but she was stripped of her powers. Later, she found herself on Zonama Sekot with opportunity in directly in front of her.

Time: Around DW-TUF

Rating: PG

Author: SilSolo/Master Solo

The guards never stood a chance as a former warrior grabbed their amphistaffs and hurled the owners against hard coral. The former Supreme Commander Nuren Lah was rampaging her way to the crèche in her domain's worldship.

Nuren Lah's long, dark hair was grimy with sweat when she stopped before the last and only remaining of her offspring, but in her rage, she did not care for her appearance. Revenge drove the woman to the crèche of Domain Lah. The ones who Shamed her would pay heavily for what they did to Nuren when they find her valuable, un-shamed son as their opponent instead of ally in battle.

The little boy before Nuren Lah was elevated above the other children and almost holy, for his mother was by far the oldest warrior to deliver a strong, healthy child. Aside from those who outlived their twins, sibling-less children born to aging mothers held the highest rank in terms of Yuuzhan Vong religion and mythology, for most Yuuzhan Vong Nuren's age were only able to bear deformed children. The former warrior's age had even caused for the child to be given a name that meant holy, which was normally reserved for priests and shapers.

"Sheng, we're leaving." The aging Yuuzhan Vong scooped up her son with her left arm and whisked him toward her hidden transport. It was only fair that the traitors who stripped the powerful Nuren Lah of her rank be paid with the highest order of betrayal that the woman, in her Shamed state, could orchestrate.

"Halt!" The corridor before the former Supreme Commander was suddenly filled with guards.

"Move or be moved." iWhy am I even warning them?/i Nuren Lah wondered as she raised her amphistaff. All she, in her vengeful state, wanted was for those before her to die shameful deaths by amphistaff bites.

One of the warriors slashed at her knees, but Nuren jumped and landed on the broad side of the amphistaff. Then, using amphistaff beneath her feet as a springboard, Nuren flipped into the air and landed on the shoulders of her attacker, kicking him backwards. As the man began to collapse, Nuren jumped again, this time landing past all of her opponents. It was too hard to combat hand-to-hand with a child in one arm.

As the mob of warriors behind Nuren gained on her, she brought herself high in to the air and executed a roll that landed both mother and son in the former Supreme Commander's transport. Nuren formerly of Domain Lah would leave for the heretics on Yuuzhan'tar and see to it that her son becomes a powerful warrior for the persecuted. Those who wrongly accused Nuren of attempting to poison would be repaid according to her anger.

"You are a coward who runs from battles. You truly deserve to be Shamed, Nuren Lah." The aging ex-warrior heard a voice behind her.

"Why are you wunning, Mother? Wawwiows don't wun." Little Sheng wore a puzzled expression on his face.

"I am not running at all. I already won my battle; my son and I are both in this transport." Nuren closed the hatch above her and blasted her way out of the worldship of Domain Lah. "Yuuzhan'tar, here I come."

An indefinite amount of time later, the aging Nuren Lah stopped dead beside a bora on Zonama Sekot. She could not believe what she had heard from the iJeedai/i. It was impossible, but the iJeedai/i god could not be wrong. How could her son, a Yuuzhan Vong invisible in their 'Force', be capable of iJeedai/i magic?

"This is impossible! You can't even feel him through your 'Force'." Nuren nearly collapsed in her shock when she heard the iJeedai/i's response. Somehow, those iJeedia/i, not Jacen Solo or Tahiri Veila, just a regular iJeedai/i, could sense little Sheng. It must be the magical Zonama Sekot who did the magic. It would explain why so many Yuuzhan Vong, including Nuren herself, felt more at peace on the planet than anywhere else.

"Then take him. Go. Teach my son well." Nuren lowered her head in resignation and spoke when she finally found the strength to. Then, she gave in to the desire of her failing legs and collapsed, but the iJeedai/i caught her before she hit the earth beneath her. Everything became clear to her.

Her son, as a iJeedai/i from the Yuuzhan Vong species, would battle against his fellow warriors, but not for the sake of his mother's revenge. The primal feelings in Nuren ebbed when she joined the heretics on Coruscant, and Zonama Sekot, whom someone claimed to be the real Yuuzhan'tar, erased every last trace of her rage and desire for blood. She was at peace.

Sheng's sword would blaze against his mother's former allies, but only if they resisted peace or fought to end the fountain of life called Zonama Sekot. The priests were right and Sheng was special; he would be the bridging point between the Yuuzhan Vong and the natives of the galaxy. Sheng was a iJeedai/i and emissary of the gods, most likely Yun Yuuzhan or Yun-Shuno, sent to punish Nuren's former comrades for attacking the holy iJeedai/i and a galaxy full of people who could have easily been friends of the species.

"Go forth, my son; end this foolish war. My children died so you could be born as my only child. Don't disappoint me. I trust that you won't be an idiot like them and get yourself blown to bits." Nuren whispered to her son as she shifted her weight against a bora. Nuren gave a content sigh as her small son walked away with the iJeedai/i. iPerhaps, my people, I should say, welcome, to the first day of the rest of your existence, now that we have our own /iJeedai. Things looked like they were going as Nuren had planned several months ago, but the winds of change blew and attitudes were not as she had expected.

The End.

If this is bad, tell me. It's my first Star Wars one-shot and I am open to criticism. If you like it, I suggest you click on the third line in my sig cuz that fic has some of its basis here (go through the last few posts if you don't wanna sit through the whole thing).

Origin of the names:

Nuren: Simplified Chinese for woman spelled out in roman letters

Sheng: Simplified Chinese for holy (sorta got the idea from the Chinese Community Church) spelled out in roman letters.


End file.
